


The First of the Last

by Spacetoys



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacetoys/pseuds/Spacetoys
Summary: Grindelwald meets Dumbledore in the forest. *I like to write another drabble here when the next movie comes out.





	The First of the Last

**Author's Note:**

> Been a long time fan of hp, but looks like this drabble will be my first fic. ;)

He turned in the moonlight.

"Albus," he whispered and his brown eye flickered with surprise.

"Grindelwald," Dumbledore whispered back.

The dark wizard stepped closer and looked him over. 

"You address me a stranger, but your eyes know different," he smiled lightly at Dumbledore who raised his eyes back from the man's parted shirt.

"You and I know those days have past," the good wizard said calmly but felt his heart race.

"Time as been good to you, friend, but it will not be for long. You must choose where you belong," he said and outstretched his wandless hand towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, Dumbledore stayed away from him physically the entire movie. I honestly doubt he could really say no to him if he saw him. What do you guys think? If I am so inspired I may write more drabbles for them especially after the next movie. :) If so they will be combined here. If some of u lovely writers have some inspiration, I'm waiting for someone to rewrite the last movie and add more of their actual interactions. Same plot overall. If there is such a fix, let me know. :)


End file.
